Black Coffee, blue dress
by betweenacts
Summary: Missing Scene do episódio All In. Uma conversa, uma música, uma metáfora. R & R. Fic escrita para a guerra da Paz. no orkut.


**Título:** Black Coffee, Blue Dress  
**Autor:** Ana Webster

**Gênero:** Missing Scene/ Drama

**Categoria:** 2ª Temporada/Huddy  
**Advertências:** Nada além do normal.

**Classificação:** PG  
**Completa:** (X) Yes () No  
**Disclaimer:** House não pertence a mim, infelizmente. Fic para Guerra da Paz Hilson X Huddy do orkut.

**Resumo:** _Cena do Piano que nunca foi ao ar. Na visão de uma Huddy. Uma conversa, uma música, uma metáfora._

* * *

A festa tornara-se um salão de ecos e vestígios de muito e nada, um quadro indicava o propósito da festa que acabara não a muito, mas esse propósito fora ofuscado por eventos que iam além do que estava em suas mãos de ser decidido, muito além da vontade humana.

Alguns funcionários de gala, deixavam o local que nem de longe se podia ver como o Princeton-Plainsboro de sempre, parecia um bar qualquer já fechando, expulsando alguns bêbados e com eles histórias que deviam ser esquecidas na manhã que nascia, e nunca eram.

O menino Ian já estava curado e após ter ido visitá-lo e, com um prazer inenarrável, ter tirado o tubo dele, ver o ar entrar naturalmente, ter a certeza de que mais um paciente fora curado de maneira quase ilegal por ele, o mesmo de sempre.

House mais uma vez abusou de todos os recursos psicológicos que obtinha sobre a Cuddy, e com um mojitos isso não foi lá muito difícil.

Ela desce tentando manter-se intacta, o que àquela hora já era impossível, ainda com salto alto por mais que esse lhe apertasse os pés como nunca, fazendo o máximo para não sujar a barra do vestido.

Todos os convidados já haviam deixado o Hospital e novos médicos e enfermeiras já adentravam para um novo turno, um novo dia.

Conforme vai chegando à recepção um som de piano vai penetrando-lhe os ouvidos e inebriando-a, conduzindo-a sensualmente ao mesmo.

Era uma melodia que ela de certa forma conhecia, não conseguia lembrar-se exatamente do cantor original, mas definitivamente ele tocava as melodramáticas notas de "Black Coffee", e nada mais.

Ela caminhou lentamente até o piano para que ele não parasse seu show para o dia que nascia e a solidão que o cumprimentava para mais vinte e quatro horas.

Na sua mente vinha à letra, enquanto ela roubava um pequeno espaço ao seu lado.

**I'm feelin' mighty lonesome**

**Haven't slept a wink**

**I walk the floor**

**And watch the door**

**And in between I drink**

**Black coffee**

**Love's a hand-me-down brew**

**I'll never know a Sunday**

**In this weekday room**_**  
**_

Um silêncio permeia, silêncio metafórico, que os dedos de House não deixavam as teclas por um instante se quer.

A letra toda se encaixava no blues do dia, do azul do vestido, no traje mais comportado, mais adulto, menos menino.

**I'm talking to the shadows**

**Of one o'clock before**

**And Lord how slow the months ago**

**When all I do is pour**

**Black coffee**

**Since the blues caught my eye**

**I'm hanging out on the move**

**My Sunday dreams to dry**_**  
**_

_-_ Dia difícil, não? – disse Cuddy.

- Nada mais que um dia, a terra faz mais uma volta completa em seu eixo, nada de extraordinário.

- Foi para o Ian... E para a Esther.

- A Esther está morta!

- Finalmente em paz.

- Aproveite o show.

- Por quê?

- Não são todos que tem essa one lifetime chance.

- Então, devo sentir-me lisonjeada.

- Não é para tanto, qualquer um que passar por aqui pode ouvir.

Os dois se olham e ela sorri, sabendo que ele nunca admitiria a exclusividade do show, na verdade, não existia muito além daquilo.

Greg House, Lisa Cuddy, e as teclas que se alternam, brancas e pretas. E só.

- Você conhece essa música?

- Por que não conheceria? Eu sempre fui jazz e blues, você é o roqueiro.

- Blues não é um estilo musical, é um estado de espírito.

- O seu atual desde o acidente da perna.

Seus longos dedos brincavam sobre o piano enquanto seus olhos tentavam fixarem-se aos de Cuddy ao mesmo tempo em que fugia deles.

- Eu nunca soube tocar nenhum instrumento, ser canhoto vem junto ao gene do desastre natural, nunca tive muita coordenação motora.

Ele já não ligava atentamente para o que ela dizia, ela deu uma leve fugida, fingiu que não disse, mas disse. Falou o que todos pensavam e só o Wilson disse, provavelmente só uma vez de qualquer forma.

- Eu não quis dizer isto.

- E eu não quis que a Stacy me deixasse, são coisas que vão além do que desejamos e hey... Everybody lies, provavelmente você está querendo dizer isto desde o começo.

Ela pára por um momento esboçando um meio sorriso que escapa pelos seus lábios de canto, pedindo licença para mostrar-se.

- Você nunca soube esconder muito sobre seus sentimentos sabia? Você é muito mais óbvio do que pensa ser, se mostra muito mais emotivo e emocionalmente movido do que demonstra.

- E você jura isso por qual razão? Acha que somos tão parecidos assim? Ingênua.

- Na verdade, eu sei disso por lhe conhecer a muitos mais anos que qualquer um aqui, House. Mais até que o Wilson. Não estou tentando dizer que é mais seu amigo, longe disso, sei que muito você me priva da sua vida desde que a Stacy se foi... – ela pára não sabe se deve continuar, mas seus olhares penetrantes se chocam, azul no azul e ela vê que precisava ao menos terminar de quebrar a barragem desta represa – Eu só quero dizer que, já passei pelas situações mais adversas com você, o que faz com que eu conheça um lado seu que... Só eu conheço.

- Eu não sou tão óbvio como você.

A música pára e só então percebem que a vida voltara aos corredores, mas naquela parte do hospital, nada havia, além dos dois.

Pela porta de vidro alguns curiosos tentavam entender o que se passava, e Black Coffee da Ella Fitzgerald, transformou-se numa balada qualquer do Frank Sinatra.

- Por que clássicos?

- É uma noite clássica, não? Gala, maquiagem mais pesada que para uma prostituta, charutos, drinks mais sofisticados, poker, faltou sexo. Quer finalizar o pacote agora?

- Você prefere mostrar sua alma se escondendo, e joga como se mentisse falando a verdade.

- Virou psicóloga, Cuddles? Formou-se como? Por correspondência?

- Não precisa de formação nenhuma para analisar um livro já lido mais de mil vezes.

- O que você quis dizer com que eu jogo como se mentisse?

- Você não brincou quando disse que queria transar comigo.

Ela se levanta arruma a barra do vestido tentando não pisar na mesma.

- Até mais tarde House.

- Não venho trabalhar hoje.

- Eu sei que você vem, pelo Ian.

E sai, House permanece tocando inundado pelo cheiro fantasma que ainda permanece onde ela estava sentada, mesmo com ela já tão longe.

Wilson passa por ele, que tocava já, Moonlight Sonata, do Beethoven, velando o próprio sono que não vem.

- Dia difícil, não é mesmo?

- Eu não vou pedir para transar com você.

- Hã? Como assim?

- Você alguma vez já leu algum livro que mesmo só tendo lido uma vez, não esquece nenhuma linha?

- Não.

- Então vá procurar livros melhores.

- O que livros têm a ver com sexo?

- Pergunte à Cuddy e suas metáforas de pescador.

- Boa Noite, House.

- Bom dia, Wilson.


End file.
